Random pieces
by Evans12
Summary: A look at how JJ came to meet WIll and her thoughts towards him all the while seeing her baby brother again and getting a look at what love really looks like. with a possible background story into why she never really talks about home or her family
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

Random pieces

Just knowing that any second of the day his secret could be found out was making him sick, worst of all he had to face one of his biggest concern's daily. William LaMontangue Jr. is truly a one of a kind man and the only one who seems capable of dating Jennifer Jareau of the FBI's BAU team. Then again this time around JJ doesn't have her bodyguards or her drunken father controlling her every move. It wasn't as if JJ had any control over her baby brother and where he works but there's times when she wishes he'd confide in her and tell her things. It took a phone call from a member of the New Orleans police hiring board calling her to find out that her brother was applying for a position in there station house and of course it had to be the one that Will worked in. At the time neither knew that the other truly existed all they knew was a new colleague was coming in and a brother was moving further away. The time was also several years before the case came up that brought the BAU and JJ to New Orleans, where she reconnected with her brother and met a new guy.

Sure enough a year and a half after Katrina the BAU was asked to come out to New Orleans to help with a serial killer they had and that is where, JJ met up with her brother and met her now boyfriend William LaMontangue Jr. at. During the plane ride over she was in a secretive phone conversation with somebody and the worst part was nobody knew who the person was on the other end of the phone.

'_Come on, be realistic' 'I' am being realistic JJ, it's not my fault you pulled a case in my district' 'fine, at least tell me something about the lead detective on the case' 'alright if you insist. His name is William LaMontangue Jr. he followed in his daddy's footsteps. Two of the greatest officers, I know. But this case…' 'what? This case, is what?' 'Let's just say it's a pretty tough one for him. His daddy worked this case when it first happened…' 'and now, what?' 'Now it's tough, we want to catch this guy, but we don't know if we can. Billy's daddy would want us to but…' 'I bet, so let's talk about something different for the moment, then' 'alright, what do you want to talk about? The floor is open to you' 'alright then. Tell me about your wife and baby girl' 'what's there to say, Erin is great and our beautiful girl Billie Jennifer, is growing every second of the day' 'Billie, huh?' 'Yeah the man was a great teacher for me and her middle name is after my greatest female inspiration and role model' 'You are terrible' 'I know darling ain't it great, hold up a sec…sorry darling, but I've got some work to do some foreigner decided to make the Quarter he's pissing zone and LaMontangue and I are up, later' 'later_' her brother was truly one of a kind. For her it seemed every time that she talked to her brother, his southern accent was getting stronger, eventually you wouldn't be able to tell that, that boy was originally from a small town just outside of Pennsylvania.

The plane landed and the team descends the stairs heading for the two black SUV's waiting from them. With Hotch, Reid, Prentiss and Gideon going together that left Morgan and JJ to the other one where they we're headed to check out the latest victim at the morgue. During the ride Morgan couldn't help but ask JJ about her secretive phone call on the plane ride here.

"So who was, the boy and does mom and dad have to be worried about him?" (Morgan)

"What boy?" (JJ)

"Come on JJ the one you were on the phone with for half the flight here" (Morgan)

"It's nobody" (JJ)

"Nobody? JJ, nobody could make you smile the way you were smiling so tell me, before I start profiling you" (Morgan)

"Fine, but this remains between you and me" (JJ)

"Fine, have it your way" (Morgan)

"Good, the boy was my baby brother" (JJ)

"Baby brother, which one?" (Morgan)

"The second youngest" (JJ)

"Why was he calling you?" (Morgan)

"He wasn't it was the other way around I called somebody else and he answered the phone instead" (JJ)

"Alright, who did you intend on calling then, if it wasn't your brother you were calling?" (Morgan)

"Detective LaMontangue" (JJ)

"Then how did you get your brother, exactly?" (Morgan)

"He sort of, hangs around the station" (JJ)

"Okay, where's your brother at right now?" (Morgan)

"The French Quarter. I think" (JJ)

"You telling me, he's here in New Orleans doing what?" (Morgan)

"Doing nothing he works here" (JJ)

"As what?" (Morgan)

"As a detective for the New Orleans police force" (JJ)

"You telling me you have an inside source here" (Morgan)

"Yeah, but don't tell Hotch or any of the others. They don't know and neither does his colleagues, so please keep it quiet" (JJ)

"If you insist" (Morgan)

"I do and thank you Morgan" (JJ)

"Not a problem" (Morgan). Now that somebody knew her little secret it was going to be a little easier working with him, at least that's what she thought until she met his partner LaMontangue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need feedback on this story don't know if I should continue with it or not?


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own anything but my characters in the stroy.

sorry for the delay in writing but I couldn't seem to come up with anything that i liked until now, I hope!!

* * *

After spending what seemed like forever at the crime scene with some of New Orleans finest, Morgan and JJ were glad to be heading to the police station to meet up with the others to discuss what they know, but all she was thinking about during the ride back was the possibilities of catching a glimpse of her little brother. As they pulled into the parking lot of the station they saw first hand some of the stuff that goes down during the week of Mardi Gras.

"Don't you be letting me find you wandering around naked again in the streets, you understand me?" (random beat cop)

"Yes officer" (former nude frat boy)

"Good now beat it" (random beat cop)

"Yes sir" (former nude frat boy), it seemed like the officer had gotten through to the kid at least they hoped he did. But before they could even head inside something or more like somebody caught JJ's attention, without a moments hesitation she started towards them with Morgan hot on her heels. Without looking up LJ, knew somebody was approaching him and he knew without even turning around who it was.

"Well then, what do we got here? It looks like a little girl playing dress-up again. But this time without our mother's jewelry and father's boots. How are you Jen" (Lucas Jareau)

"I'm good Lucas, real good. What are you doing outside?" (JJ)

"Just getting some fresh air. One of the patrons plugged up the toilets stalls, last night. The place reeks worse then the old dump back home" (LJ)

"You're kidding aren't you, tell me you're kidding?" (JJ)

"I wish I was, darling. Oh forgive me where have my manners gone? The names Lucas Jareau but everybody calls me LJ and you are sir?" (LJ)

"Derek Morgan, everybody just calls me Morgan. I work with JJ and when you say Jareau you mean?" (Morgan)

"As in me little brother" (JJ)

"I've heard stories about you, how long you been with the force out here for?" (Morgan)

"I hope they were all good stories and probably for about five years now give or take a month" (LJ)

"Alright, so you know the guy were working with, then?" (Morgan)

"Yeah, he's alright. A little dry and lacking personality and looks, but he's a decent guy other wises" (LJ)

"Okay, well we should probably get in there" (JJ)

"Yeah have fun with that. Oh JJ can I talk with you for a sec about something a little personal?" (LJ)

"Sure, I'll catch up Morgan" (JJ)

"Sure thing JJ, take your time" (Morgan)

"Okay" (JJ). Once Morgan was inside JJ and Luke were able to say 'hey' the proper way and he was able to ask her his question.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join Erin, Billie and I for an early dinner tonight?, Erin's cooking" (LJ)

"I'd love to, that's if the case allows for that" (JJ)

"It will knowing anything you all won't be starting anything till the sun goes down, anyways" (LJ)

"In that case I'm in, I'd love to finally meet my little niece. She is little, right?" (JJ)

"Yes Jen, she's only six months old, I haven't traded her in for an older model yet. Mind you I'd never want to deal with a teenage girl if I could help it" (LJ)

"Funny, I see you haven't lost your amazing sense of humor" (JJ)

"Thanks, I think you should be getting in and introducing yourself before they think you were kidnapped or something" (LJ)

"Yeah, I should otherwise Morgan's going to tell them all I ran away with the first southern man I met" (JJ)

"Well then let me introduce you to…" (LJ)

"Yeah right, let's just get in there. And you can show me over to LaMontangue and everybody else" (JJ)

"Fine, if you insist" (LJ)

"I do" (JJ). So without any further hold-ups or anything else, the two walked inside and right off the bat JJ smelt the smell of backed-up sewage and just hoped that the further you got into the place the quicker it dissipated. As they were approaching the group Lucas kept going right passed them over to his desk on the far side of the office, the one furthest from the washrooms.

When everybody saw her walk over with the detective at her side smiling with one another, leaving Emily and everybody else with a look of interested and intrigue while Morgan just smirked at her and Gideon looked on knowing exactly who the younger detective was.

"Oh thank you again for your assistance detective in helping me locate my team" (JJ)

"It was nothing ma'am, it just part of my job" (LJ)

"Being a boy scout again, LJ what's this the third time this week?" (Detective William LaMontangue)

"More like fifth but who's really keeping tracking LaMontangue?" (LJ)

"Alright enough with the chit-chat before it gets out-of–hand as usual. LaMontangue, FBI's here to help you and as for you there's a call of some kids vandalizing the old brewery go check it out, and take Jonson over there with you" (Lieutenant Bachman)

"Yes sir, come on Jonson" called out LJ, as he was already half-way down the hall while officer Jonson was still at the desk getting ready.

"I'm truly sorry about those two boys, they just seem to enjoy tormenting one another and me" (Bachman)

"Completely understandable, it's the same with those two" (Hotch)

"I see" (Bachman)

"Boss" (officer Jonson)

"What now, Jonson?" (Bachman)

"Jareau left without me again, it's the third time this week" (Jonson)

"Alright Jonson, calm down. He didn't leave without you, he's probably just getting the car or something" (Bachman)

"Yes he did lea…" (Jonson)

"Jonson, what the heck are you doing standing there? I expected you to sign out the car while I was in the washroom. Seriously take the initiative, every once in awhile" (LJ)

"Sorry, I'm going right now to do that" (Jonson), that made Jonson feel pretty stupid again since he was still sort of new and thought everybody would leave him behind.

"It's okay, Jonson everybody makes these mistakes when they are first starting out. I spent two whole weeks forgetting my badge and gun in my locker. LJ just pushes you because he knows what your capable of" (LaMontangue)

"Really, is that why detective Jareau treats me like that?" (Jonson)

"Yes and no. Come on you helped him prank the serge just the other day and Jareau took all the blame for it, would someone who doesn't like you do that?" (LaMontangue)

"No, I guess he does like me and anyway he has to work every night of Mardi Gras, because of that prank" (Jonson)

"Yes he does. Now get before he does something to you" (LaMontangue)

"Okay, later Will. I'm coming LJ" (Jonson). So while Jonson was getting the car signed out and the other equipment they were going to need, LJ was hanging far enough back to hear what was to come next.

"Did he just call that other detective Jareau?" (Reid)

"Yes he did why?" (Bachman)

"Because we have a Jareau on our team" (Reid)

"JJ is there something you want to tell us about you and the detective?" (Hotch)

"Yes he's my baby brother" (JJ)

"I see" (Hotch)

"Well have fun, JJ and see you later" (LJ) and then he was gone.

"Whatever, LJ. Can we get back to the reason behind why we are here?" (JJ)

"Sure thing" (LaMontangue).

After a couple hours of being briefed on everything that LaMontangue had for them, the team decided to headed to the hotel and relax for a little while before regrouping and formulating their plans for figuring out the unsubs next possible move. They agreed to meet back up at the station around seven-thirty/eight o'clock, right before the streets started to get crowded with the locals, students and the tourists who would be out enjoying the Mardi Gras festivities.

It was shortly after they had gotten into the hotel and was headed up to their rooms that Gideon decided to broach the subject that everybody else was so interested in asking.

"So how long has it been since the last time you saw your brother, JJ?" (Gideon)

"I haven't seen him since I entered the academy, so about six years ago" (JJ)

"But you weren't surprised to see him, here in New Orleans. Why was that?" (Hotch)

"That would be because I knew he was on the force out here. He needed to get out of Pennsylvania and he ended up out here working on the force" (JJ)

"Do you two talk, much?" (Reid)

"Yeah at least once a month by phone if possible, we send e-mail's back and forth. We were actually talking on the flight out here" (JJ)

"Does he have any commitments outside of the job keeping him here?" (Emily)

"Yeah he has a wife and a six month old baby girl, who I have only seen pictures of. But I will be meeting for the first time later today" (JJ)

"Hold on Hotch shouldn't you and Gideon of known about JJ's brother being on the police force out here to begin with?" (Morgan)

"I knew, I figured it was her decision to tell the team about him" (Gideon)

"Thank you Gideon" (JJ)

"That part of her life wasn't included in her files so I had no reason to ask her about it" (Hotch)

"Then how'd you know Gideon?" (Reid)

"I just talked to her after the first case she worked with us and she told me about him" (Gideon)

"Okay" (Morgan)

"Well it looks like this is my floor, see you all later" (Gideon)

"Yep, next is mine" (JJ)

"Mine too" (Emily)

"Great I was on the same floor as Gideon" (Reid)

"Don't worry kid, the elevator will go down after the rest of us get off at our floors" (Morgan)

"Don't worry Spencer I'm actually on the other side of the building" (Hotch)

"Then why did you take this elevator?" (Reid)

"Because the team was on it and I preferred riding with all of you and the walk through the halls will be quite relaxing" (Hotch)

"Oh okay" (Reid). The remainder of the ride was spent in quiet except for the 'see you later' that was shared amongst the team as they exited the elevators onto their respective floors.


End file.
